


Complete

by Capsicle2013



Series: Superfamily [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Baby Harley Keener, Childbirth, Descriptions of giving birth, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Family Fluff, Harley Keener is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), M/M, Morgan Stark is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Mpreg, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnant Steve Rogers, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), superkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Steve and Tony welcome their third child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I finally finished the one-shot I promised! I'm sorry it took so long, but life has been crazy! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!!

The timing couldn’t have been worse. There’s both a sense of excitement and dread flooding through Steve, one managing to outweigh the other. He should be thrilled about the birth of his third child, but the moment the first contraction hits, that excitement falls under the weight of the dreadful feeling engulfing him.

He should be used to this, having gone through it twice already, but this time is similar to his first labor. The only difference was that he wasn’t completely alone. His daughter was playing outside, either by the lake or spending time with Gerald, the family alpaca. But despite having her around, it did little to ease his worried mind. He needed Tony.

Tony. The love of his life, the man he could never live without. The man that also had a tendency to miss or arrive late for the birth of their children. Steve loved him, but he hated the fact that he somehow always ended up in labor alone. Baby number three was supposed to be different, but Steve is quickly realizing that wasn’t the case.

He waits, one hand coming to rest against his belly. There’s a nudge from a foot or an elbow, but nothing follows after. No contractions.

His brows knit together as he frowns. He was sure he had felt one. He’s quick to remind himself that it’s just his anxiety getting the best of him. He lays his sketchbook down on the cushion beside him, and with a grunt he pushes himself off the couch, one hand supporting his back and the other palming against his belly.

His bare feet against the cool wooden floor sends a shiver through him. The cabin tends to get cold during the winter months, which is why they prefer it during the summer, but Steve wanted to spend the remainder of his pregnancy away from the Avengers Compound and in the quiet isolation of the family’s second home.

He makes his way into the kitchen, blue eyes peering out the window and noticing the gray clouds and the white flurries blowing in the wind. Another shiver runs through him and he wraps his arms around himself.

Morgan should be coming inside any minute and Steve likes to greet her with a cup of hot chocolate. He reaches into the cupboard for a mug, hand retracting quickly when his belly tightens and he presses the palm of his hand against his protruding middle. He takes a moment to ride it out, breathing in and out to ease the discomfort.

The pain ebbs away and Steve is able to stand up straight again. He keeps his hand splayed over his belly, lips curving into a small smile when he feels the push of a foot against his hand.

“Guess you’re ready to come out now, huh?” He gets another kick in response, this one a little stronger than the first and he winces.

The sound of the door reaches his ears and he looks up, smiling when Morgan steps inside. Her hair is disheveled from the wind and her nose a bright pink from the cold.

“Papa, Gerald needs another blanket. He’s cold.” Morgan slips off her gloves and jacket, laying them neatly on the back of the couch then she’s making her way into the kitchen.

“We’ll get him more, I promise.” Morgan seems pleased with that answer and she smiles, rushing over to Steve to wrap her arms around him. It’s been a struggle for her with his belly in the way, but it hasn’t stopped her from giving out her usual hugs.

They find themselves curled up on the sofa, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands and a blanket to keep them warm. Steve’s a little too warm for his liking, but he doesn’t have the heart to tell his daughter to move over.

With the new baby on the way, his time had been limited. If he wasn’t preparing for the baby’s arrival then he was helping Peter with his new role as Spider-Man. Morgan never complained, but she didn’t have to. Steve knew she was missing the attention; she was the baby of the family at one point. So whenever life decided to go easy on him and present an opportunity for some time alone with his daughter, he wasn’t going to waste it.

Morgan keeps her head on his shoulder and one hand flat over his belly. She giggles when a smaller hand pushes against her own.

“She’s so silly.” Morgan giggles again and scoots down until her head is against Steve’s middle. "I love you, baby sister."

Steve smiles down at her, fingers gently threading through her hair. Ever since Strange had confirmed that he was expecting another girl, Morgan had taken the news well. She had been hoping for a little sister. Peter was not as thrilled upon learning the news; he was the same way when they added Gerald to the family instead of the dog he had been hoping for, but over time he grew to love the alpaca. Steve knew he would love his new sister.

Surprisingly, Tony had taken the news fairly well. Steve was expecting him to be disappointed that they weren’t having another boy, but Tony seemed excited about adding another girl to their family. They had enough boys.

Steve’s belly tightens, the cramp strong enough to emit a pained gasp from his lips and he shifts in his seat. Morgan looks up at him, a worried expression spreading across her face.

“Papa, are you okay?” She asks and Steve nods, but it doesn’t appear to assure her.

“I’m okay, sweetheart.” Steve fails to keep the smile on his face and he groans when the contraction peaks. It subsides and leaves him panting. “I think your baby sister is ready to join us.”

Morgan’s eyes widen. “But Daddy isn’t home!”

“It’s okay,” Steve assures her, but deep down he knows it’s not okay. He’s starting to regret letting Tony take on the latest assignment, and with their son.

Steve doesn’t panic, knowing no good will come from it and instead he focuses on keeping his daughter calm. He keeps her distracted with her sketchbook and he allows her to browse through his while he battles another contraction. She sits quietly on the floor near his feet, eyes darting up from her drawing whenever Steve takes a sharp intake of breath.

The next contraction builds, this time stronger and lasting longer than the ones before it. Steve grits his teeth, a small whimper escaping him when the contraction intensifies.

“Papa, I think we need Daddy,” Morgan says.

“Yeah.” Steve nods his head in agreement.

* * *

Tony was on his way, or at least that was the message Steve received. But that was also an hour ago and Steve was starting to lose faith in his husband arriving on time. He tried reaching out to Strange, but there had been no response and Steve was starting to regret having The Sorcerer Supreme as his doctor.

The contractions were getting closer together and stronger; there wasn’t much time left and Steve’s anxiety was getting the best of him. He blames himself for allowing Tony and Peter to leave, but he leaves just enough for Tony. The man should have known better than to leave with Steve’s due date around the corner.

“Damn,” Steve pants when the contractions begins to diminish. He continues to pace the living room floor, one hand rubbing soothingly over the spot where his daughter was kicking. His eyes flicker towards the coffee table, landing on the phone that’s refused to ring since the last time he spoke to his husband.

“Papa?” Morgan’s quiet voice directs his attention to her and he offers a small smile in hopes of comforting her, but the worried look in her eyes remains. “Where’s Daddy?”

“He’s coming, sweetie. He’s-” Steve groans and doubles over when another contraction hits. Morgan is at his side in seconds, taking his hand and leading him back over to the couch. She takes the spot beside him, eyes bright with tears.

Steve doesn’t get a chance to comfort her; his body seizes up when the next contraction starts and this time he can’t stop the small scream that tears through his throat. Morgan’s whimpers are in his ears and he blindly reaches for her, finding her small hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

A bright orange glow fills the room and Steve turns his head, relief washing over him at the sight of a bright ring forming in his kitchen. Strange appears first, his hair slightly askew and face painted with bruises and blood; proof that he was battling otherworldly beings.

“Doctor Str-” Steve tries to greet, but the building contraction peaks and leaves him groaning.

Stephen steps toward him and Morgan quickly jumps out of the way for the Doctor to come closer. “Why is it that you always go into labor at the most inconvenient times?” Strange questions.

Steve winces. “Not my fault. Blame Tony.”

“Believe me I do. Speaking of…” Stephen trails off and his eyes darted toward the ring he conjured up. Steve’s eyes follow, his gaze landing on the familiar figure that steps through next.

“Whoa!” Peter exclaims, “this was much faster than a jet!”

Brown eyes meet pain-filled blue ones and Peter’s smile falters, brows scrunching up as he frowns. Peter rushes over to Steve’s side, ignoring the way Strange scolds him for stepping on the Doctor’s feet.

“Papa, are you okay! Is this really it? Dad said it probably was but I didn’t really believe him because it took forever when Morgan was born but-”

“Pete-” Steve tries to cut in, but his son continues his rambling.

“-then I remembered that you were here all alone and-”

“Pete, stop-”

“-and did you know we were fighting these weird alien guys and then-”

“Kiddo, enough.” The new voice cuts through and Peter instantly grows quiet, facing heating up from the scolding.

“Sorry,” Peter mutters and he quickly steps back to let his dad through.

Tony is still wearing the Iron Man suit. The faceplate is open, exposing his busted lip and the cut running along the side of his head. Steve frowns when he takes in all three of the Avengers and the wounds they sustained from the mission.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Tony says. “Don’t worry about us, Cap. This is about you.”

“Tony, I’m having a baby. You’re-”

“I don’t wanna hear it. Worry about us later. So what did I miss this time?”

* * *

It becomes a struggle to keep his discomfort quiet, and his cries of pain fill the once quiet cabin. Tony remains by his side, comforting him anyway he can and Steve is thankful that his husband wasn’t going to miss another birth.

Steve groans, hunching over and burying his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. His fingers are digging into Tony’s shoulders and he feels his husband stiffen underneath him, a small grunt leaving Tony’s lips from the pressure Steve is applying.

“Sorry,” Steve mutters and he loosens his grip. The contraction peaks and he grunts, eyes clenched shut and a small keen slipping past his lips.

“It’s okay.” Tony has one hand on Steve’s waist to steady him and the other on his back. “I can always put the suit back on if you think you’re hurting me.”

Steve shakes his head. “No...just wanna feel you.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.”

“It’s okay. I tried calling Strange but...but he didn’t answer.”

“Yeah, that’s my fault. He was with us.”

Steve groans again when another contraction hits. Tony’s encouraging words are in his ears, but they do little to ease the pain. The pressure increases and Steve’s cries grow louder, and then he’s gasping when something warm trickles down his leg.

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Tony asks, worry evident in his tone.

“Water just broke,” Steve pants, eyes darting down toward his feet and catching sight of the small puddle forming beneath him. The contraction that follows is the worst one yet and Steve can’t hold back the scream.

“Just hang on,” Tony says softly. If he’s worried, he doesn’t show it. This time around Tony was more calm.

“Tony, get Strange.”

“Are you sure? If you need me to catch this one I have the experience to do it.”

Steve appreciates his husband trying to lighten the mood, but the jokes are best left for another time. Preferably when he isn’t giving birth.

The bedroom door creaks open, and Steve turns his head, expecting to find the Doctor, but he’s met with the sight of two sets of brown eyes peering into the room.

Tony notices them too and he’s quick to shoo them away. “Kids, go back downstairs.”

“Is he okay?” Peter asks, not taking his eyes off of Steve.

“We heard screaming,” Morgan adds. She steps into the room, ignoring Tony when he calls out to her to stop. She runs toward Steve, only stopping when he reaches out to stop her.

“Careful it’s wet,” he warns. Morgan doesn’t seem to care.

“Papa, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, sweetheart.” Steve grits his teeth when the next contraction hits and he reaches out for Tony again, fingers digging harder than he means to and this time Tony does yelp.

“I’m good, Cap,” Tony quickly says when he catches the guilty look on Steve’s face. “Just breathe.”

The breathing isn’t helping and Steve wishes he had something stronger to ease the pain, but he’s not that lucky. The serum won’t allow it.

Strange is coming into the room now, from either having heard the commotion or Tony had sent for him. Whatever the reason, Steve is thankful for his presence.

“Hey, Doc you better have a spell for this,” Tony says and Stephen rolls his eyes.

He ignores Tony and directs his attention on Steve. “How far apart are they?”

Steve doesn’t respond, the current contraction taking away his ability to speak. He groans when the contraction reaches its peak.

“They’re getting pretty bad,” Tony answers when it becomes apparent that Steve is unable to.

“And your water broke?” Stephen catches sight of the wet spot on the floor. This time Steve is able to respond with a small nod. “I hope you were planning on having this baby here.”

It wasn’t the first time Steve had had a baby in the comfort of their own home. Though Tony prefered Steve giving birth in the medical wing at the Avengers Facility, it was obvious that wasn't an option.

“I guess we’re staying,” Tony says, then he’s turning toward his kids. “Out.”

“I wanna stay!” Morgan cries and she wraps her arms around Steve.

Tony opens his mouth to object, but Stephen beats him to it. “I only need one kid in here.”

“Me!” Morgan’s hand flies up.

“Nope,” Stephen shakes his head and points toward the door. Morgan frowns, but does as she’s told and leaves the room. Peter remains. “You too, kid.”

“Okay but if you need help maybe I can-” Peter’s words are cut short when he receives a stern look from the Doctor, then he quickly leaves the room.

“Why do they only listen to you now?” Tony questions.

He doesn’t get a response.

It’s awkward when Strange starts the exam. Steve is used to it, having gone through it once before, but it’s Tony that shifts uncomfortably from his spot near Steve’s head. He’s doing everything he can not to glare at the man between his husband’s legs.

When Steve winces, Tony does glare. “Easy there, Doc.”

Strange rolls his eyes and finishes the exam. “Almost there, Steve. I’d try and rest if you can.”

Steve nods his head. He’s exhausted, but knowing that his child would be entering the world soon sends a rush of excitement and nerves through him. The last thing on his mind is sleep.

Tony keeps him comfortable as he battles the next few contractions, sitting down beside him on the bed and rubbing soothing circles over his back to comfort him. Strange remains in the room, monitoring the contractions and assisting when needed. But he keeps his distance when he needs to, knowing this moment was personal and intimate for Steve and Tony.

Steve inhales sharply when his belly tightens again and he reaches for Tony’s hand. “God, this hurts.”

“I know,” Tony smiles sadly down at him, fingers gently brushing back the loose strands of blond hair. “But you’re doing so good, Cap.”

“You can let them back in now. I’m sure they’re worried.”

“Are you sure? You’re not going to be able to rest with them here.”

“I’m not able to rest now.”

“Okay.” Tony nods and he leans down to press a kiss to Steve’s forehead, then he’s crossing the room toward the door.

Peter and Morgan rush into the room once they’re granted access. Morgan stays near Steve’s side, wanting to be close and comfort him if she can. Peter keeps his distance, lingering near the foot of the bed.

“Papa, are you okay?” Morgan asks, curling up beside Steve and resting her head over his chest. One hand comes down to hold her and Steve smiles.

“I’m okay. It just hurts right now,” Steve tells her.

“Did I hurt you when I was a baby?”

“A little.”

Tony snorts, shaking his head. “Come on, Cap don’t look at me like that,” he says when he catches the frown on Steve’s face. “It did hurt. I remember everything.”

“What happened?” Morgan’s heard the story countless times, but every time it’s told she gets excited. She loved hearing about herself, something she definitely got from Tony.

“Lets see,” Tony starts and he takes a seat near the edge of the bed. “I remember you being...loud; just screaming.”

Morgan giggles. “Was I a cute baby?”

“Cute? You were the cutest kid I had ever seen. You know, once we had you cleaned up. You were kinda gross before.”

Morgan made a face of disgust. “Ew.”

“I was cute, too right?” Peter pipes up and Tony turns his head towards him.

“You were okay.” Tony chuckles when Peter frowns. “I’m kidding, Pete.”

“You were perfect.” Steve smiles. The memory of holding his firstborn is still fresh in his mind; it’s a memory he’ll never forget.

“Of course you would say that,” Peter says, “you were there. Unlike someone.”

“Kiddo, I said I was sorry!”

“Daddy, keep telling the story about me!” Morgan cries when she realizes the story isn’t about her anymore.

“I think we need to let Papa rest,” Tony suggests when he notices the pain-filled expression crossing Steve’s face. “Cap, you okay?”

“Tony…” Steve shifts uncomfortably, hand palming his belly and face twisting in pain. He grunts, eyes squeezing shut and with his free hand he’s reaching out for his husband. Once he finds Tony’s hand, he grips it tight.

“Steve?”

The contraction worsens, and then there is a new sensation; a building pressure. Steve knows this new feeling all too well and he groans, struggling to hold off a little longer. But his body does what it needs to do, with or without his permission.

Strange is at Steve’s side in seconds, ushering the kids away. “Everyone out.”

“You just mean the kids, right?” Tony asks.

“Don’t make me kick you out too, Stark.”

Tony rolls his eyes, then he’s ordering his kids out of the room. “You heard the wizard.”

“But-” Peter starts and Tony points a finger toward the door.

“Out,” Tony repeats when Morgan refuses to budge from her spot beside Steve. “Unless you wanna see the gross stuff.”

Morgan shakes her head quickly and jumped off the bed. Tony doesn’t trust her and he walks his kids to the door.

“Good luck!” Peter calls out before Tony shuts the door behind them.

* * *

Steve’s head falls back, chest rising and falling rapidly and heavy pants leaving his lips. He can hear Strange instructing him to keep going, but the exhaustion is all he can focus on. He just wants to rest, but his body protests and he finds himself bearing down.

“You’re doing so good, Cap,” Tony encourages, one hand coming up to push away the strands of hair sticking to Steve’s forehead. He keeps his other hand hooked under Steve’s knee, eyes traveling down just in time to catch a glimpse of his baby’s head. He smiles when he notices the sliver of blonde hair. “Yes! She’s a mini you, Steve!”

Steve grunts, face flushed from the strain brought on from his pushing. “Thank God,” he grits his teeth. The contraction ends and Steve slumps back, panting to catch his breath. “I’m not doing this again.”

“I know.” Tony presses a kiss against Steve’s forehead, letting his lips linger a little longer. “I love you so much. You’re amazing.”

“I love you too.” Steve smiles weakly up at him, then his smile is faltering and his face twists in pain.

Another contraction begins to build and Steve takes a deep breath, then he’s leaning forward and pushing as hard as he can. He grips Tony’s hand tightly, cries of pain escalating when the familiar burn makes itself known.

“Stop pushing,” Strange orders and Steve wants to protest. All he wants to do is push.

“I need to,” he whines, his body demanding that he do it. But Strange is urging him to hold off. He keeps Tony’s hand in his own, squeezing it harder than he means to but Tony doesn’t complain. “Tony!” he cries when the urge to bear down intensifies.

“Almost there, Cap,” Tony soothes.

Finally, Stephen is instructing him to push and with a grunt he bears down. The baby’s head inches further and then it’s slipping free. He gets a moment to rest and catch his breath, then he’s doing it all over again.

He’s determined, ready to meet their newest addition, and with another strong push, the baby is sliding into the Doctor’s waiting arms.

The room is silent for a moment, then small whimpers begin to fill the quiet space. Steve smiles at the sight, vision blurred with tears when the baby begins to cry. Tony is smiling widely, his own eyes shining with unshed tears.

“God, Steve look at her. She’s...she’s…” Tony trails off, brows knitting together in confusion.

“It’s a boy,” Strange cuts in and he gently places the wailing newborn in Steve’s arms.

“I’m sorry did you just say-you said it was a girl.”

“And I told you this isn’t my area of expertise.”

Tony smirks. “So you were wrong? How does that feel?”

Strange narrows his eyes. “I hate you so much.”

“You love me, Doc. Just admit it.”

Steve ignores the bantering, having attention only for his son. He brings him close, brushing his lips softly against the light hair. A wet laugh leaves him when his son instantly grows quiet and he opens his eyes for the first time. “Hi, I’ve been waiting to meet you,” Steve whispers, smile growing wider when his son’s eyes meet his.

“Shit,” Tony says suddenly and Steve glances up at him. “We thought he was a girl. God, the kid just got here and we already screwed up.”

Steve chuckles softly. “Harley still works for a boy, right?”

Tony smiles and nods his head. “Yeah, it does. Harley James. I know how much you wanted that name.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“What are you thanking me for? This was all you. I finally get my mini-Steve.”

Steve smiles and glances back down at his son. “He’s perfect.”

“Yeah,” Tony agrees and he carefully lowers himself beside Steve, eyes immediately drawn to the newborn. He reaches out to take his son’s hand, smiling when Harley’s finger wraps around the one Tony offers. Tony’s eyes widen from the firm grip and he smiles. “Cap, I think we have another super kid in our hands.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley meets the team and Morgan surprises everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out longer than I expected, but I was having so much fun writing the team get together. Their interactions are always the best!

It was a boy. It was another loud, disgusting, obnoxious boy. And it wasn’t fair.

It was supposed to be a girl; a little sister. Someone she could play with dolls or have tea parties by the lake in her tent. But those dreams were crushed now.

She had another brother.

Morgan frowns when she takes in the pink, scrunched face of her baby brother. He’s whimpering, little hands breaking free from the blanket he’s wrapped in. She didn’t understand what he was so upset about. She was the one stuck with him for life.

She tore her eyes away from his face to focus on another. Her Papa was smiling down at the baby as he adjusted the blanket around him. Morgan frowns. He was not supposed to be happy about having another boy. Even her Daddy and big brother seemed pleased that another boy had joined the family. Of course they would think so. They were boys after all.

Morgan huffs, arms folded over her chest and feet planted to the floor. She’s not leaving her spot. She’s not getting any closer to him.

Strong arms are lifting her up, taking her by surprise and she squirms when she realizes she’s being carried to the one person she doesn’t want to see. “No!” She tries to fight Tony off, using her strength as an advantage and then she’s being placed down.

Her outburst has captured the rest of her family’s attention and their eyes are on her. “No,” she repeats, arms crossed once again. “I don’t like him.”

Tony kneels down in front of her, gently taking her hand with one of his own and using his other to brush strands of dark hair behind her ear. “Hey, Little Miss what’s going on?”

“I don’t like him.”

“I know he didn’t turn out to be the baby sister you wanted, but he’s not so bad and I think you’ll really like him once you get to know him.”

“I don’t want to get to know him! I want a sister! Boys are gross and mean. Peter was mean to me!” Morgan’s eyes flicker in her older brother’s direction, making sure to narrow them when their eyes meet.

“Can I just say that it was her and I never did anything?” Peter quickly says.

“You zip it,” Tony points a warning finger at his son, then with a sigh he’s turning back to his daughter. “Listen, I know boys can be...well you know how they can be, but I promise this little guy isn’t going to be like that. He needs a big sister to show him how to treat a lady.”

Morgan’s frown slowly starts to fade and she glances over at her baby brother. She’s still hesitant to approach him, but maybe he wasn’t as bad as she was making him out to be. She remembered playing with Peter and how he had always been there for her. Now it was her turn to be the big sibling and be there for her new brother.

Tony stands and offers his hand, and this time she takes it and allows him to lead her over to the bed. Her brother has stopped crying and she can’t help but find him kind of cute. She was still cuter, though.

“Come here, Morgan.” Steve pats the spot beside him and Morgan climbs onto the bed to join him. Steve adjusts Harley so that Morgan could get a proper look at him.

“He’s so small,” Morgan comments, one hand slowly reaching out to touch him. Harley flinches from the contact and Morgan pulls her hand back quickly.

“Do you want to hold him?”

Morgan nods her head and then her baby brother is being placed into her arms. He wiggles and the whimpers start back up again, and Morgan panics. Steve is quick to help her adjust him and soon her brother is quieting down.

His eyes open slowly and Morgan smiles down at him. Yeah, he was cute. “Hi, baby,” she says. He doesn’t squirm or cry, just keeps his eyes on her, studying her face with curiosity.

“He knows your voice, Morgan,” Steve tells her.

Morgan smiles wider. She had talked to him many times before he was born, but of course then she had thought he was a girl and a lot of their conversations consisted of ponies and princesses.

“Papa, I think I kind of like him.”

Steve chuckles and leans in to kiss the top of her head. “I knew you would.”

“Can I...can I hold him?” Peter steps toward the bed. Steve nods his head and gestures for his son to come closer. Morgan doesn’t want to give the baby up.

“Sweetheart, it’s Pete’s turn.”

Morgan sighs sadly and leans down to kiss her baby brother’s head, then she lets her Papa take him from her arms.

“Wow,” Peter breathes out when he holds his brother for the first time. “He is small. Hi...wait, what’s his name?”

“Harley,” Tony answers and Morgan gasps.

“That’s the name I picked!”

Peter frowns. “You should have named him Luke. You know like Luke Skywalker.”

“I don’t wanna hear another Star Wars reference from you again,” Tony threatens.

“But he looks like a Luke!”

“Zip it.”

Peter frowns and turns back to his brother, lips curving into a smile when Harley stares up at him. “Hey, little guy. I’m your big brother…and also Spider-Man. That makes me an Avenger. Don’t worry, you’re one too. Dad will make you a suit...or I can if you want.”

Harley wiggles in Peter’s arms, one hand slipping free from the blanket and Peter gently brushes his fingers over Harley’s smaller ones. Harley takes one of Peter’s fingers in his hand and then his eyes are fluttering shut.

“Okay, kiddo,” Tony steps in when he catches his youngest drifting off to sleep and he holds his arms out. “Bedtime for this stinker.”

“Aw but I want to hold him some more,” Peter whines. He’s only known his brother for ten minutes and already he loves and cares for him.

“Pete, you have plenty of time to hold him. Now come on.”

Peter frowns and gently passes his brother over. He follows Tony to the bed, eyes never leaving his baby brothers sight. Even Morgan can’t tear her eyes away from him.

Tony takes the spot beside Steve, Harley cradled in his arms and fast asleep. “He’s perfect,” Tony smiles.

Steve hums in response and he pulls Morgan closer. “They all are.”

“Papa? Since Harley turned out to be a boy can I have another alpaca?” Morgan asks.

Steve chuckles. “We’ll see.”

“You two downstairs,” Tony orders. “Your Papa and brother need to rest.”

“But-" Morgan stops when Tony sends her a warning look.

“Pete, take your sister. Go hang out with the wizard or something.”

“Maybe he can teach us spells!” Peter says and that seems to capture Morgan’s attention.

”Yeah!” Morgan jumps off the bed and runs toward the door, huffing impatiently when her older brother takes too long to join her.

The door shuts quietly behind them and the room is left in a comfortable silence. Harley is still asleep, something the previous Stark-Rogers children failed to do the day they were born. They had been curious, or in Morgan’s case, annoyed with their new world. Harley was already proving to be different.

“This might be the easy kid we were hoping for, Cap,” Tony says and he traces a finger along his son’s face. Harley doesn’t even stir from the contact.

Steve hums in response and rests his head on Tony’s shoulder, eyes fluttering.

“Get some sleep, hun.” Tony presses a kiss against Steve’s head. Steve’s eyes fall shut and Tony smiles fondly at his sleeping husband.

* * *

In just a few days, Morgan’s views on her little brother had changed. She was more accepting of him and wherever he went, she was right behind, making sure that he was okay or received his daily cuddles.

Peter was thrilled about Harley. Though he had Morgan growing up and their bond was strong, having a little brother that he could share his interests with was what he wanted for a long time. Morgan never showed any interest in Star Wars and at least he had Harley he could introduce it to.

Knowing that their oldest children were welcoming and loving toward Harley brought a sense of relief to Steve and Tony. Steve had been worried about them feeling left out once Harley arrived, but they had felt the exact opposite. They loved their brother and they helped out with him whenever they could.

Harley fusses like all baby’s do, but there’s times where he’s content and his blue eyes do nothing but roam over his new home. He’s not as sassy as his older sister and father, but he has his moments. Steve figures the sass is a Stark trait.

There’s a flurry of activity in the Stark-Rogers household. Their home has never been quiet to begin with, not with bickering children or the loud sounds Tony produces from the garage, but with the space now surrounded with their friends, Steve can’t help but appreciate the noise. It was a sound he had missed.

The cabin hadn’t seen the rest of the Avengers in a while. Natasha and Bruce stopped by whenever they were given the chance and even Bucky and Sam, but having the whole team was rare. It was difficult to get the gang together.

But they somehow managed to find the time to come together to welcome the birth of another child. Peter and Morgan received a proper greeting from the Avengers and it made sense that Harley would get the same.

Morgan wasn’t the only one upset about Harley actually being a boy. The news surprises everyone, but it affects Natasha more.

She lingers with Steve in the kitchen, Harley cradled in her arms. “He’s still cute,” Natasha says, eyes transfixed on Harley’s sleeping face. She strokes a finger along his cheek, smiling when her nephew stirs and opens his eyes to her. “Hey, sweetie. You look like someone I know. I guess the Stark genes were no match against yours, Rogers.”

Steve chuckles. “Yeah, Tony is thrilled. Been wanting a mini version of me for years.”

“And now he got one. Is it wrong that I’m still bummed about you popping out another boy? This team needs more girls.”

“Sorry and don’t get any ideas. I’m done.”

“You say that now-"

“Nat, I mean it.”

Natasha, still smirking, directs her attention back to Harley when he begins to stir. His bottom lip juts out, eyes squeezing shut and they both know what’s to follow.

“He’s all yours, Steve.”

Harley is being placed in Steve’s arms right as the crying starts. Once he feels and scents Steve, Harley is calming down and blue eyes are opening, first settling on the familiar face of his father and then around the room. Harley frowns, whimpers escalating in volume until they’re a loud cry. Steve brings him closer, shushing him softly.

“You sure you don’t want anymore?” Natasha raises a brow. She chuckles when Steve frowns at her.

Morgan rushes into the kitchen, having heard her baby brother’s outburst. “Papa, is he okay?” Morgan comes closer, one hand coming out to soothe him.

“He’s okay, sweetheart,” Steve assures.

Morgan seems relieved that her brother is in no real danger and she smiles when he grabs her finger. “Daddy, said to come rescue you from Auntie Nat.”

“Me or your brother?” Steve chuckles and his eyes dart in the direction of the living room, catching sight of his husband talking with Bruce and Rhodey.

“Both!” Morgan exclaims.

“Go on, Steve,” Natasha says. “Don’t wanna keep Stark waiting. We know what will happen if you do.”

Tony’s face lights up the moment Steve joins him and he holds out his arms. “Let me see him. He hasn’t met his Uncle Rhodey yet.”

“That’s it? I’m Morgan’s godfather and now with this new kid I’m just Uncle Rhodey? I've been demoted,” Rhodey frowns.

“Aw, HoneyBear don’t be upset. We named him after you. Harley James-"

“And Bucky,” Steve quickly adds.

“What about me, Punk?”

Steve turns at the familiar voice, smiling brightly at the sight of his best friend. His brow raises slightly when he takes in Bucky’s appearance. “You cut your hair?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, one hand coming up to thread his fingers through the dark locks. “Just in time too. I know how much your kids like to tug on it.”

Steve chuckles. “Not this one. He’s-"

“Not a super kid?” Sam is coming over now, slapping one hand over Steve’s shoulder. “Sorry we’re late. This one over here doesn’t know how to follow directions.” Sam jabs a finger in Bucky’s direction, rolling his eyes. Bucky gives a small shrug and buries his hands into the pockets of his black jacket.

“So are you two..” Tony trails off, the hand not holding his son gesturing back and forth between Sam and Bucky. “Because you guys bicker like an old married couple. Trust me, Steve and I would know.”

Sam and Bucky share a look. “God, no!” Sam cries, Bucky nodding his head in agreement.

“Let me see him,” Bucky gestures for Harley when the newborn begins to fuss in Tony’s arms.

“Actually I’m next. Back off, Barnes,” Rhodey takes Harley into his arms, grimacing when the baby refuses to calm down.

Tony smirks. “Need help?”

Rhodey sends Tony a glare. Harley is still fussing, and it isn’t until Bucky takes him in his arms does the crying stop. Harley grips the metal finger being offered to him and Rhodey rolls his eyes. “He just likes you for the damn arm,” he mutters.

“Aw don’t be like that,” Tony says, throwing one arm over his friends’ shoulder. “Harley likes you too...sort of.”

Rhodey shrugs Tony off. “Where’s the other kids? They like me.”

“Which one? The one that can’t stop talking or the mini-version of me?”

“Never mind.”

A loud boom from outside shakes the house and Peter and Morgan make a run toward the front door, already recognizing the sound. “Uncle Thor!” They both cry excitedly when the God of Thunder steps inside.

“Huh, surprised he made it.” Tony gives a small shrug and excuses himself to welcome Thor.

Harley is fussing again, startled from the loud noise and no longer interested in his uncle’s metal arm. Bucky hands him back to Steve when his attempts at calming the newborn fail.

“I’ll hold him later, Cap,” Sam says, eyeing the wailing newborn cautiously.

“I think he’s overwhelmed. Just give me a minute.” Steve steps away to calm his son, deciding to take Harley upstairs. It’s quiet and there’s less of a chance of them being disturbed.

Steve paces the room of the nursery, rocking Harley gently in his arms and talking to him softly. Harley relaxes instantly. It was difficult for them to find quiet time with each other; Morgan was always trying to be a part of it, which Steve didn’t mind, but some days his daughter smothered her little brother.

Now Steve was grateful for the uninterrupted bonding time.

“I know it’s a lot, but they’re good people; they’re family,” Steve tells his son. Harley remains quiet, no longer feeling overwhelmed from the crowd of unfamiliar faces downstairs.

“Knock, Knock,” Tony’s voice breaks through the silence and Steve snaps his head up in the direction of his husband. “How’s he doing?”

“Good, just a little...nervous I guess.”

Tony nods and steps into the room. “The God of Thunder would like to meet this little guy.” Tony smiles and reaches down to stroke his thumb along his son’s hand.

“Okay, I think he’s calm now.” Steve adjusts the blanket around his son, then he’s following Tony back downstairs.

Thor’s booming voice startles Harley and the god winces, quickly apologizing when the newborn begins to cry. Steve sighs and brings his son close; his other children had not been this way around the team, but Harley was different, more sensitive.

“It’s okay,” Steve tells Thor when he catches the guilty look on his face. “He’s just...not used to this.”

“Let me try.” Tony gently takes his son into his arms, bouncing him softly until Harley’s cries diminish and fade into small whimpers. “You good, kiddo? Thor’s not a scary guy, he just big and loud.”

Thor steps closer to inspect the newborn, smiling when Harley turns toward him. “This one is not like you, Stark,” he says, offering one large finger for Harley to take, flinching from the unexpected grip the child has on him. “He's strong.”

Tony smiles proudly. “What can I say? We’re a superfamily.”

A superfamily. Steve likes the sound of that. For the longest time he wanted his family to be normal, but his family was far from it. And he was okay with that. His family didn’t need to be like everyone else, they were perfect just the way they were and he wouldn’t change them for anything.

And now with the birth of their third child, their superfamily was complete.

“Daddy, Papa!” Morgan cries out, “look what I can do!”

All eyes are on her, mouths hanging open in surprise. There’s Morgan in the middle of the living room, holding Mjolnir above her head, wearing a proud smile.

“Yes!” Tony exclaims, “she’s worthy. My little girl is worthy!”

Steve smiles. He loved his superfamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is worthy! I had been wanting her to take something since throughout the series she is always taking Tony and Steve's things, so I figured stealing Mjolnir from Thor would be perfect haha. I hope you all enjoyed this installment! I plan on having the prequel up as soon as I can. This series isn't over yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Harley is here! I plan on adding one more chapter so that the rest of the team can meet the new baby, because I just love it when the whole team gets together. Also, Peter and Morgan need to meet their new baby brother. Poor Morgan is going to be so disappointed! Thank you guys for reading!!


End file.
